


Not of their world

by orphan_account



Category: Digimon Frontier, Homestuck
Genre: A Lot. - Freeform, Kouichi Gets Injured., Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since the events of Frontier ended. There are four new warriors. The warriors of water, steel, earth and wood are purified and found host bodies. However, when the digital world is under attack again, will the new and old warriors be able to trust each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not of their world

Everything had changed from two years ago. Izumi had finally accepted a date from Junpei, but the two found out they had no chemistry. The twins had gotten a lot closer. Tomoki was now a star player on his school's soccer team. And, as for their leader...

 

"Takuya! Wake up!" The brunette flailed and fell out of bed. He glared at the woman, but saw the time.

"Crap! Mom, why didn't you wake me up!? I promised to meet the others 30 minutes ago!" He shot out of bed and quickly got dressed. He put on a red sweater with a yellow vest over it. He slid on some brown pants and white shoes. He ran out of the door, but not before grabbing his goggles and sliding them onto him. His hair had gotten longer and a bit more messy. He didn't care, though. His only concern was getting to the park. When he arrived, he noticed the entire group glaring at him, "Sorry for being late."

"About time, Takuya." He smiled. At least Izumi would greet him. She had changed a lot, as well as the rest of the group. Her hair was short and had lavender tips. She wore a long lavender skirt and a stripped blue and white sweater. She no longer wore her hat or jacket.

"Thanks, Izumi." He observed his other friends. The twins had grown a bit and their hair had gotten longer. Kouichi had a pierced ear, just a small black stud. He wore a black shirt with a purple jacket. He also wore black pants. His shoes were black and purple, but they looked similar to the shoes he wore when he was 11. Kouji no longer wore a bandana and had a white jacket with blue shirt. His pants were white and his shoes were whire and blue. It looked like the twins had worn outfits to match, which made Takuya snort. However, the glare from the older and younger twins made him stop in fear. Junpei had gotten muscular and a little bit leaner. He also had a protective arm around Kouichi. He knew they were just friends, but Junpei was protective of him. Junpei wore a jumpsuit similar to the one he wore two years ago and black shoes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked my new story.


End file.
